In group settings, participants often have difficulties identifying emotions and sharing them with their peers. Other skill areas which may benefit from regular practice and improvement include communication skills, public speaking and problem solving.
Additionally, other aspects of group dynamics can be improved or facilitated including getting acquainted exercises, increasing spontaneity and helping group participants to adapt to different social situations.
All of the foregoing areas can be improved with attention to self-expression and self-awareness, as well as growing, sharing, self-exploration and interaction, all done in a comfortable, secure, safe and fun setting provided by the interactive game and method described herein.
The subject interactive game facilitates sharing of feelings and ideas, particularly from adolescents. This is especially useful with troubled adolescents who lack self-awareness and have difficulty expressing themselves. Adolescents appear to be more willing to share their thoughts, ideas and feelings within the context of a game because there is security in having an excuse, in being able to say that they are only sharing because those are the rules of the game. Participants also benefit by “getting feelings off their chest.” This game can serve to break the ice among newcomers and allow them to get to know each other better. This can be especially important in a setting where there is significant “turnover,” i.e. for groups having different people coming and going. This game also helps with goal setting and can be an aid in navigating through the turbulent teens years.
A moderated version of the game may be used to explore topics of interest for a group which might not naturally focus upon important or awkward topics, e.g. behavior, ethics or health issues may be easily discussed with this method when used in a mandatory attendance group setting such as sometimes required in a school or institution. It is also contemplated that a moderator may readily adjust any scenario or physical challenge to suit the mental, physical and emotional needs and abilities of differently-abled individuals.
Also, alternative activity card sets may be offered for different intended audiences which may vary by age, abilities and interests. Furthermore specialized subject area sets of activities or cards can be offered such as sports, trivia, languages and topical subjects, among many others.